Where You Are
by Eliza Mae DeLayne
Summary: When all hell breaks loose, the Cullens face tragedy and destinies discovered. Bella and Jasper love and lose and love again.  Edward/Alice bashing.
1. Only You Edit

Author's Note: Just in case no one is paying attention, I'm trying different stories out right now. If you like this one then check out the other one's on my page and let me know which is the best and that's the one I'll focus on. If more than one is chosen I'll do the ones that get the most responses.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He sneered down at her. He had a look of utter hatred in his eyes. And the female next to him let out the worst cackle she'd ever heard. "You thought I loved you? Silly human girl. I didn't love you. I was waiting for the perfect time to drain you and blame it on Jasper! Then she and I could be together, like we should. You see, we're mates. We've known since the second they joined our coven. You were just too stupid to realize it. I was stringing you along!"

"No! That's not true! You said you loved me!" she screamed back at him.

"Stupid human, how did you not know this was coming? Even my husband knew I was planning his ultimate destruction. When our mate dies we try to kill ourselves along with them. If I succeeded, I would be free of that stupid man forever!" the "Other Woman" answered.

"Edward, please don't do this! I love you! I know you care for me. Please," she whispered.

"Time to kiss this life goodbye, Isabella. You are going to die."

Bella sat up and screamed the most heart wrenching scream Carlisle had ever heard. What had his son done to her before he was destroyed with Alice? What had he said? He didn't even finish the thought before Jasper was at Bella's side comforting her.

"My sweet, Isabella," Jasper whispered into her hair as he held her sobbing form to his chest. "It was only a dream. They're gone. They'll never be able to hurt you again. I promise. You saw me burn the pieces."

Bella nodded. She knew it was only a nightmare but it was so real! It was as if she was back at the time it had happened. "Why did they do that to us, Jasper? All we did was love them. They tried to deny us our rightful mate. Jasper I love you so much!" Bella threw her arms around Jasper's stone neck and kissed him deeply. "I'm sorry I dreamed that," she whispered into his neck, too embarrassed to show her face.

"Sweetheart, don't ever apologize for that. You were so badly beaten when I..." Jasper choked on the last part of the sentence. When he'd found Bella she was so broken he almost turned her right then and there. The only thing that stopped him was his lack of control. What if he killed her?He couldn't take that chance so he wrapped her in a blanket, held his breath and ran her back to Carlisle. Carlisle said she was lucky to be alive but they told Charlie she had died in the fire that had burned down the cottage on the Cullen's property, along with Edward and Alice.

Really it was a blessing in disguise. Now they didn't have to make up an excuse when Bella was turned. Her family already thought she was dead. As hard as it was for Bella, she'd agreed to move with them to Anchorage, Alaska, where Carlisle was invited to be the head of the Emergency department at the University hospital.

Jasper pulled Bella onto his chest as he lay down. "Sugar, I'm so sorry. I love you so much that it's hard for me to see you tormented by these awful dreams."

"It won't be much longer and I won't dream again."

Jasper nodded. He knew that the time to change her was quickly approaching. They'd agreed to the date as soon as they realized they were mates. Which was about ten seconds after she woke up from her coma for Bella. But for Jasper the second he lunged at Fuckwardat her 18th birthday.

You see, Edward pushed her into the plates on purpose after she cut herself, hoping Jasper would lose control. Little did he know that Jasper realized in an instant after the paper cut that Bella was his mate. To see someone hurt her like that nearly killed him. That's when he decided to kill Fuckwardand his bitch of an ex-wife.

The two tricked Bella into going to Italy and thought they would kill her there. Little did any of the three know Jasper followed them. It was when they pushed her into the alley and planned to drain her in Voulterra did Jasper take his revenge on the two trying to take his mate from him.

Bella was lost in her own thoughts as well. How did she get so lucky? Jasper was everything she never knew she wanted. He was so gentle and sweet yet he was clearly the dominant one in the relationship. Every time the two kissed he was the one who had the control, deciding when to break the connection. Unless of course Bella needed to breathe. She shivered at the memory of what they'ed done that afternoon while everyone else was hunting. Jasper had pinned her to the wall and held her hands above her head as he ravished her neck.

Jasper could feel the lust rolling off of her all of a sudden. When she shuddered he realized what she was thinking. He looked at the bruises on her wrists and it quickly killed any lust he was feeling. He'd hurt her. Not on purpose and that almost made it worse. He'd unknowingly hurt his mate by trying to show her how much he loved her.

"Bells, don't," he whispered huskily as her lust didn't die down. "I can't."

Bella huffed and ripped herself out of Jasper's arms, though he could have easily held her there if he wanted to. "Out!" she commanded. "If you're going to continue to blame yourself for something that I ENJOYED then I can't have you here killing my buzz."

As Jasper stood up from the bed and turned his back to her, she let out a quiet sob. If he hadn't been a vampire he wouldn't have heard it. He felt her hurt hit him like a Mack truck. He hesitated, unsure if he should rush to her side and hold her or let her brood. He knew that either way she would be super pissed later.

Slowly he turned to face her. The sight he saw was so utterly heartbreaking he though he was going die again. His Bella was on her knees with her face in her hands. He saw her body wracked by her silent sobs. I'm a heartless bastard! What was I thinking? Of course she would think I was because I don't want her. Fuckward really fucked her up and if he wasn't already a pile of ashes I'd kill him.

"Oh Bella," Jasper said with such love she'd never heard from anyone else. "I love you so much and knowing that I hurt you makes me sick. Look at your wrists!" He held her tiny wrists in his much larger hands. "I did that. I'm so mad at myself. What if I'd broken them?"

"I've had worse," she murmured against his chest. "A broken wrist would be nothing if it meant you were showing me your love."

"You are the strangest person, Isabella Swan."

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock."

"I love you, Isabella Marie."


	2. Beauty Edited

"Rosalie!" Bella whined as her sister forced her out of her love's arms. "Five minutes!"

"No," Rosalie said. "You'll never get up if I don't make you! Plus you and Jasper have a big night tonight."

"So..." Bella prompted.

"Nope."

"Dammit," Bella yelled, stomping her foot. "Tell me!"

Rosalie ignored her and pushed her into the bathroom. "Shower. Now."

It was a lost cause, yet Rosalie knew her sister would continue to pester her until she was out the door with Jasper. If only she could tell Bella that Jasper was going to propose to her tonight. It would be the most romantic thing that he'd ever done. For anyone, including Pixie Bitch. _Fucking__Alice__and__Edward__deserved__what__they__got!__Trying__to__kill__my__brother__and__sister._

As Bella emerged and Rosalie went through the steps of making Bella up for this, the beginning of the rest of her lift, she couldn't wipe the grin off of her face. It was insane how such an observant human could be so clueless. Silly Bella. In two weeks she'd be a newborn.

"Oh my gosh," Bella murmured, looking at herself in the mirror. "Rosalie I look so different. I look pretty."

"Little sister you've always been beautiful," Emmett answered from the door. "You are just too insecure to see it."

"Enough," Esme chided as she walked in the room. "I thought this would match your outfit perfectly." Esme would be crying if she could as she held out a diamond tennis bracelet her human mother had given her. It was utterly breathtaking. "This is from 1907. My grandmother got it as a wedding present and my mother gave it me. Now I'm giving it to you." Esme held up a finger as Bella looked at Rose and started to speak. "Rose has my diamond necklace from my father. You deserve this, my dear."

Bella was speechless. She felt tears pricking at her eyes. "Thank you, mom," was all she could manage.

Esme had unsheddable tears in her eyes as she wrapped Bella in a warm embrace, "Anything for you, my sweet daughter." She leaned back and laughed lightly. "Carlisle is waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs. He wants to see his baby girl all dolled up."

Bella felt a single tear slide down her cheek as Esme told her that. Carlisle had become her father since that fateful day and he always called her his baby. In a way, she was the baby of the family, although Jasper was younger than her when he was changed.

Bella took the stairs carefully, not wanting to trip. Carlisle couldn't help the smile that broke over his face, that was his baby. She was so much like his own daughter that he had trouble remembering that she wasn't his flesh.

"There's my angel," he exclaimed as Bella reached him and he swung her up in the air. "You look so beautiful, Bella. Jasper is a lucky man."

"Don't I know it," Jasper said standing off to the side of the two. "Mi amor, te amo."

Bella grinned at his Spanish phrase, obviously picked up when he was with Maria. "I love you as well, Jasper." She felt her feet hit the ground, well actually her ridiculous four inch Jimmy Choos, and slowly walked over to her soul mate. She begged him in a whisper, "Don't let me fall."

"Never."

Carlisle felt Esme's arms wrap around his waist from behind and leaned back into her as the two lovers walked out to the garage, "You raised a good son, love."

"No, we did, dear."

With a nod, Carlisle turned to his mate, "Shall we hunt?"

Esme kissed his cheek, "Yes."


	3. AUTHOR

Author's Note:

Let's see, first I want to thank all of my subscribers to this fic! Wow guys, this is crazy! Second: this is not going to be extremely drama filled. I'm sick of reading Bella/Jasper fics where things are just drama all the time. There will be little bits of drama. Not whole chapters devoted to it. Third: the Voltouri will make an appearance, when and why I haven't decided. Fourth: reviews equal quicker updates.


	4. Love, I'm Doing This For Love

**A.N: During the drive play the song "All I Need" by Within Temptation or "A Drop in the Ocean" by Ron Pope. After the break in the story play Train's "Marry Me".**

Bella was leaning over the arm rest of Jasper's truck in a way that should have been illegal in his opinion. How did she not realize that simply holding her hand sent him into a tizzy? She was so utterly beautiful and yet she was completely unaware of the effect she was having on him. His Bella, in all of his eternity with her he would never tire of calling her that. The love of his life, the meaning of his existence, his only reason to continue to wrestle his desire for human blood, was so mouth watering in her little red dress. She would stand out in a crowd of even the most beautiful vampires. If only he could pull over and...no. He stopped that train of thought in its tracks. He was going to make this the most memorable night of Bella's entire existence; her human and future vampire lives.

Bella couldn't help the small grin that graced her lips. Here she was on a date with Jasper fucking Whitlock-the sexiest vampire she'd ever met-and he was all hers. Every inch of his glorious body and every part of his soul. How had this happened? He was the "God of War" to those who knew him during the Southern Vampire Wars of the previous two centuries and yet now he was so loving and romantic. Who would have guessed? Certainly not her. She had thought for two years that her soul mate was...no. Tonight was about the two of them. Not the people of their past lives.

Jasper felt Bella's twinge of sadness and knew she was thinking of the past few years. Slowly he lifted their entwined fingers to his lips and pressed them on her knuckles. "I love you."

Bella felt a giddy jolt in her heart and knew Jasper could feel it was well. "I love you too."

The rest of the drive to, what seemed to Bella the middle of no where, passed in silence. They were simply content to be together and truly alone for the first time in months. It seemed that there was always a vampire within listening range, okay Emmett seemed to always be within listening distance, and that made their _activities_ a little embarrassing.

As they pulled into the driveway of Jasper's hunting "cabin" Bella couldn't help the gasp that left her lips. She was always surprised by the houses the Cullen's owned. None could be considered small, in fact most were in the mansion category. Jasper in turn couldn't help his quiet chuckle at Bella's reaction. She was always so taken aback by their homes. She would soon be one of them and eventually the houses would be less of a novelty.

"My lady," Jasper murmured as he opened Bella's door. "Allow me to escort you into my humble abode."

"Why thank you kind sir," Bella giggled out, playing along with Jasper. "Escort away."

As they entered the house Bella couldn't help the nervousness she felt. Here she was, with the love her entire existence, and she didn't know what to do next.

After the dinner that Jasper cooked her, they went out onto the back porch, which was beautifully decorated with rose petals and candles. Jasper was trying to hold in the nerves that were threatening to spill out. He was minutes from asking Bella the most important question of their lives.

"This is beautiful," Bella sighed as she leaned against Jasper's side. "How did you get all of this set up?"

"Vampire speed and your need for a human moment," Jasper whispered against her hair. "Now..." He sank pulled back from her.

Bella quirked her eyebrows at the loss but turned to face Jasper. "What are you-" she gasped as he sank to one knee. "Oh."

"Isabella Marie Swan, from the minute you woke up from your coma I knew that I would spend the rest of my existence with you. I've loved you every second of every day since your 18th birthday. Each day you amaze me with your strength to handle any event fate throws our way. You're a survivor. You're the reason I exist. You're the only thing that makes sense in this world to me. I can't imagine a single day without you by my side as my partner. My love, will you marry me?"

Bella felt tears flowing down her face during his whole speech and now they simply poured. She looked at the ring Jasper held in his hand and back to his face. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

Jasper gently slid the ring on her finger then crushed her lips to his. Finally he had everything he could ever imagine having. His mate was safe, they were engaged, nothing could be more perfect.

"I love you," Bella whispered against his lips.

"As I love you," Jasper answered. "From now until forever."

After a weekend alone the two loaded up into the truck for the drive home. This time it seemed to fly by. Before Bella knew it she was in front of the Anchorage house. She looked over at Jasper one last time before jumping out of the vehicle and making as much noise as possible. She crunched her feet on the gravel and coughed once. Jasper laughed at her drawing attention to the two of them in the driveway.

"Oh Rosie dear!" Bella called quietly. "Don't you want to see what I got?"

"Thank god!" Rosalie yelled as she ran at a human pace to Bella's side. "Well? He wouldn't show me what it looked like."

Bella kept her left hand hidden for a few more seconds then slowly pulled it from behind her back. "Ta da!"

Rosalie sighed as any good friend would at the sight of the ring. "It's perfect."

Bella nodded in agreement before the three walked towards the house to show the rest of the family. Esme of course had glassy eyes as she admired the ring and Carlisle tried very hard to keep the emotion out of his voice as he wished the two congratulations. Emmett simply swung Bella up into a hug and held her for a minute before she complained about the need for oxygen. Truly their family was complete now.

**AN: Well guys, here's the third chapter. I wrote it on the plane home from Mardi Gras so my hangover was epic. What do you think of it, though? Like it? Hate it? Wanna make sweet sweet love to it? Let me know.  
><strong>**PS: Wow I'm kinda weird. Love you all!**


	5. So Much Better

**Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed and those of you who are continuing to read my stories, I thank you. You all got your wish, another chappie written with a hangover. I hope this one is half as good as the last. -Eliza**

Bella snuggled deeper into Jasper's marble chest. All she was wanting were just a few more blissful seconds of peace before Rosalie made her plan her wedding. She truly loved her sister but she loved her fiancée more. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her. His unconditional love was so deep and unshakable. She let her hand drift lightly across his stomach and felt his muscles ripple beneath her.

"Do I have to get up?" Bella whispered. "I don't ever want to move from this spot."

"Only if you want to, sugar," Jasper replied in his beautiful baritone, tinged with the accent he couldn't seem to shake. "However from the sounds of it, Emmett can't hold Rosie back much longer."

Bella frowned into his chest before sitting up. The sheet wrapped around her pooled at her waist, giving Jasper the most tantalizing view of her naked back. It took ever ounce of his self control to let her slip out of his arms and out of bed. He felt a slight prick of disappointment as she wrapped her silk robe around herself, tying it at the waist.

"Bella," came a terrifyingly innocent call through the door. "Bells are you awake? I know you are. Open up so we can PLAN YOUR WEDDING!" Rosalie squealed while waiting for the call to come in.

"Rose," Jasper started. "She just woke up, let us have a minute."

"No," Rosalie stamped her foot to emphasize her point. "You'll start going at it and I'll never get to talk to her."

Jasper sighed in defeat as Bella walked out in her favorite pair of leggings and one of his button down denim shirts on. "It's okay, Jazz. I've set a time limit. Rosie gets me for two hours and you get me for twenty-two. Sound fair?" Bella joked as she sauntered over, staying just out of his reach.

"Tease," Jasper whined before grabbing her and pulling her on top of him. "Five more minutes?" he pouted.

Bella kissed the tip of his nose lightly. "Two hours is nothing, babe. You can even come with us downstairs and help."

Rosalie made an annoyed noise at being ignored. "Come on Bella Bee. We need to get started."

Jasper sighed in defeat and let her walk out of the door, his eyes never leaving her ass. "I'm one lucky son-of-a-bitch," he muttered to himself before getting out of bed and blurring around the room, putting on clothes.

Bella sat beside Rosalie, quietly banging her head on the long mahogany table in the dining room of the Cullen mansion. Rosalie was going on and on about how important her dress was going to be and how much time she should spend on picking out floral arrangements. It was all giving her a bigger head ache than she already had. Couldn't she just let Rosalie take care of it? She was the maid of honor.

"Bella!" Jasper called from the doorway. "Babe why don't we go for a walk. It's been three hours."

I silently nodded and stood up slowly, "Rose just do whatever you think is right about the flowers. I'm going to make out with my fiancé."

Rosalie laughed, "Alright, go! I think I've got everything under control here."


End file.
